warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Big Brother: ThunderClan Season 3/Week Three/@comment-4312567-20131120075556
Okaaay! Time to get cracking on these questions~! Spoilers may ensue! What was funny about the show? What was your favourite part? '''This show was especially funny for me because of the way that each character emphasises each others' gags so successfully, what with their Laws of Derp and their nomination reasons~ My favourite part was... all of it. But, for the sake of example, one of my most favourite parts was: Big Brother: I think now would be a good time to call all of you to the lounge? Ivypool: We are in the lounge, idiot. Big Brother: Fine. Sit down then. (everyone sits down) Big Brother: Now give me time to go behind my all powerful microphone! (runs away) Daisy: I don't understand why he needs to go behind a microphone to listen to our nominations when he talks to us face to face about other things... Yellowfang: (glares furiously) Daisy: Sorry... '''How are you liking the characters? Who is your favourite? Why? '''I'm liking the characters very easily, thanks to their running gags~ My favourite right now is... eh, I can't choose... but, once again for the sake of example, I like Runningwind, because his running gag just makes me roll on the floor laughing like a maniac, and his yandereness just makes me like him immediately~ x3 '''What would you like to see more of? '''I'd like to see more of Ravenpaw and/or Big Brother, since I feel like they're not really... talking that much. Like, not in a way that impacts the comedy of this spoof~ '''What would you like to see less of? Maybe less of... I don't know... All of them have fairly balanced roles, so they're fine by me~ Who do you want to leave/stay? I definitely want Rosepetal to stay, if only to have her actually have some dramatic moment, like, after a particularly boring moment: Mousefur: So... who's up for staging a mutiny against Rosepetal for her boringness? Everyone else except for Rosepetal: Sure~! Runningwind: OH MY GOSH IVYPOOL SHARES MY FEELINGS! Ivypool: NO I DON'T! *whacks Runningwind with a wok and runs to other side of the room* Rosepetal: Oh, no. That is against the rules, isn't it. Stop ganging up on me. Ravenpaw: But Rosepetal! You're so boring! I mean, why in the world are you so freakishly boring in the first place, anyway?! Rosepetal: Oh, it traces back to my kithood. I was young, and happy. Until Daisy got too many freaking kits, and I wasn't given enough attention. So I was raised up with almost no emotion shown to me, as Spiderleg didn't visit often, and Daisy was busy. Daisy: Hey! Since when was I busy! Rosepetal: A while ago. Daisy: I WAS NOT BUSY A WHILE AGO! Rosepetal: YES YOU WERE! Everyone else: LE GASP! DID ROSEPETAL JUST SHOW EMOTION?! Rosepetal: No I didn't. Everyone else: You sure? Rosepetal: Yes. Yes I am. Everyone else: Aw, okay. Ravenpaw: BUT! I JUST SAW HER SHOW EMOTION! I JUST READ HER LINES, WHICH SHOW EMOTION! Others: Oh, give it a rest, Ravenpaw, we all know that boringness is Rosepetal's gag! I mean, Tangle wouldn't just forsake it just in order to give you another gag, that which is your insistence that Rosepetal showed emotion, right? Right? Ravenpaw: But-But-But-But-But... lolwut? Somecat in the crowd: See? He's already going crazy! Ravenpaw: But -- wut? Wut? WUT? NUUUUUUUUUUUU! D: And so on so forth. Otherwise, Thornclaw to go. Don't know why, but I just don't really like him... How can I improve episodes? Hm... I don't know... They're pretty great as they are already~ '''Who needs more lines/a better developed character? '''Maybe Ravenpaw, or Thornclaw? Yeah, sorry 'bout such a weird comment. I really need to practise writing constructive paragraphs, don't I...? Eh, I'm already tired from all this typing. Maybe next time I won't write such a long comment... xP